Truth, Dare, Dragons and Giving In
by JMolover13
Summary: Henry gets Emma and Regina into playing Truth or Dare. He dares his mother to kiss Emma. Regina is fearful because she knows that if she kisses Emma, the curse will break... Tumblr Prompt.


Emma had been coming over for weekly dinners for the last seven months… and Regina, even though she knew it was just the most horrid of all horrid ideas let it happen… She should have seen it coming… She knew she should have; it was just too ironic in too many ways not to see it coming…

She had fallen in love with her arch nemesis's daughter. She had fallen in love with her son's mother. She had fallen in love with the savior… The only gods damn person that can break the curse and she has completely fallen in love with her. Of course, the other woman has no clue because she is _not_ about to go opening that can of worms. No… for right now, she is perfectly content with looking and not touching… at least she feels this way most of the time.

She can't help the green monster of outrageous jealousy when she sees Emma flirting with August… or Ruby… Nor can she help it when she sees the woman's mother hug her in the friendliest of ways… she wants to rip her from that dear, dear Snow White and yell, "MINE!" every time that happens… She wants to be the one Emma hugs… but that would require touching… and Regina cannot touch because if she gives into touching… she gives into everything and then…

She loses.

She. Can't. Lose.

She refuses to… and then she sees hazel and wisps of blonde. And she hears that tone of innuendo and she realizes that she's being flirted with by her arch nemesis's daughter, her son's other mother and the savior. And all she pays attention to in that list is her son's other mother…. and she thinks she might just give in once more.

And this is why weekly dinners were a bad idea… It's a vicious, vicious circle!

She closes her eyes a moment, keeping her feelings at bay and her wine glass full is proving harder than it sounds… especially when there is laughter involved… She loves everything about the woman before her, but gods… her laughter. She grins over her glass and downs the rest of it before refilling.

"Mom?" Henry asks once she has her glass full again.

"Yes?" She looks at her son.

"Can we play a game? All three of us? Together?" He asks in this sickly sweet voice she knows he's picked up from the blonde woman.

Regina raises her brows anyways, "Well… I suppose, as long as Sheriff Swan is alright with it…" She looks over to her.

"Emma." The blonde corrects her from using her title, "Regina.. it's Emma." She grins and looks over to Henry, "And Emma thinks it's fine." She grins.

"Yay!" Henry gets up and pushes in his chair, "Oh!... Can we be excused?"

Regina chuckles lowly and nods her head.

They all settle on the living room floor, Regina and Emma wine glasses in hand and Henry with a cup of water and a lid.

"So, Henry, what game are we playing?" Emma starts, "I don't see a board anywhere."

Henry grins and shakes his bed, "It's not a board game." He grins.

"Then what is it?" Regina asks, "Cards? But you didn't get a deck…" She answers her own question.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" His mothers both ask him.

He knows that had they both been taking a drink, they would have both achieved the finest of spit takes… and that just makes him laugh, "Yeah! Please? You guys said we could play…"

Emma chuckles quietly to herself as she and Regina settle into leaning against one of the four ultimate sacks found throughout the house… this one is of course supposed to be a foot rest, but Emma and Regina seem to lay against it any time they all come to the living room. She looks over to their son, who is sitting in this footrest's chair, "Alright, kid… whatever you wanna do… I mean, last time I played this game, I had to put my underwear in the freezer then streak down the street, but whatever you want to do…" She shook her head.

"Sher—Emma… if this game comes down to streaking, I think the three of us have some issues…"

Emma looks over to the brunette woman. She gives her a grin before she whispers so only Regina can hear, "The three of us, of course… you and I?..." She turns back to Henry, "Go on, kid… this is your game… Get us started."

Henry grins. He knows that they both secretly love each other… and he can't help but think that if they would just kiss already, then the curse would break, his mother wouldn't get beheaded seeing that she's the savior's true love, and they could all live happily ever after… and he might be able to get a pet dragon. He would name it Ned. And Ned would be awesome.

It was only a matter of which mother he could get to say, 'Dare'. "Hmm…" He thought for a moment… neither of them really liked talking about themselves… or for other people to know them, but his mom is way more secretive than Emma, "Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?" She is still flushed and toasty from Emma's comment… it wasn't even that good of a line, but damn that blonde and that damn charming smile she inherited from her father…

"Truth or Dare?"

"We're starting?"

"Yes, mom…" He shakes his head.

"Dare."

"Oh wow! Dare already? That's bold Regina… usually it takes a few rounds…" Emma kids.

"Yes, well… sometimes a dare is easier than the truth."

"But the truth sets you free…" Emma counters.

"Or it turns everyone against you until you're alone and worthless…" Regina is looking into her wine glass.

Emma knits her brows, "You're not worthless, Regina… you could never be worthless…" She says seriously, "And as for being alone…. You have me and the kid bugging you 24/7, I'm surprised you don't want peace."

There that grin came again, and Regina had no power, but to grin back, "I suppose you're right… I should pick truth." She shrugs.

"No too late! You picked dare!" Henry pointed, "And I already have my dare!"

Regina raises a hand in surrender, "Alright." She grins, "It's still dare."

Henry grins a wicked grin, the minute she sees it, she knows first, that she has passed it down to him and second, that if she cooperates with him then the curse will end tonight… in her living room… She makes to protest, but it's out of his mouth before she can say anything.

"Mom, I dare you to kiss Emma!" He says, then fearful that she might trick her way out of it, "On the lips!"

Emma's brows raise, "HEY! What if Emma doesn't want to kiss your mom, kid?"

"Do you not want to kiss my mom?"

Regina cannot believe that they are talking about her as if she isn't there… and she is fearful of the answer.

"I didn't say that!" Is Emma's immediate response, "Of course I want to kiss your mom. Look at her! She's gorgeous." Emma looks over to her, and is saddened by her next words, "But she's terrified and horrified and all the other 'rrifieds' out there… she doesn't want to kiss me and I'm not gonna make her and neither are you."

"Yes she does so want to kiss you! She's just too scared 'cause of the curse! She knows it's going to break when she does." He looks at his mother, "Mom, just kiss her! They won't be able to hurt you if your Emma's true love! And you are!"

"Henry why are you so insistent on this?" Emma asks him.

"I want! A pet! Dragon!" He says first and foremost, then moves on to the other reasons, "And I want you to know who your parents really are, and I want you and mom to have your happily ever after and I want the curse to break!"

"So you can have a pet dragon?" Emma asks. Henry only gives her a 'duh' look, "His logic is sound Regina… I can't argue with the want for a pet dragon…" She shrugs and sets her wine glass on the coffee table behind her, "It's up to you…" She says as she looks in Regina's eyes, "Break the curse and be happy, or stay here and be… what we are…"

"You believe in the curse?" Regina asks.

"I believe in Henry's belief, so I guess… Sure, I can believe in the curse… I mean… do I think the town to somehow transport back to some enchanted forest? No… but maybe he has a thing about this whole true love's kiss thing."

Regina looks at her square in the eye, "And when I kiss you and the town is transported back to 'some enchanted forest'… what then? Do you leave me just like everyone else, or do you stay and love me despite my evil doings?"

"Well… I mean… if the kiss is so good it transports us all the way to alternate world… I mean…" Emma is nodding, "It's a damn good kiss. I'm gonna stay… there's really no leaving that I can see in my head right now…"

Regina looks over at Henry, "You really think we'll all be happy together."

"Yes mom!" He's bouncing from anxiousness in his ultimate sack. He watches his mother's stare at each other, "OH KISS HER ALREADY!" He yells.

Emma leans in most of the way and lets Regina makes the final decision.

It has already been made for her… she wants to touch… She wants to touch more than anything… She leans in the rest of the way.

At first it's just a peck, "I almost thought the curse was really real.." Emma whispers against Regina's lips as she looks around.

"No—shh!" Regina takes Emma's face in her hands and presses their lips together firmly.

It felt like they were falling. It felt like a good massage. It felt like the greatest dessert that has ever been introduced. It felt a hot shower, like peeing after a long day, like popping you back before sleep. It felt soooooooooooooooo good. It was everything true love's kiss was supposed to be and so much more.

When Regina pulls away, she sees Emma in beat up white knight's armor. She looks down and found herself in the clothes that she launched the curse in, she looks to the side to where Henry had been to find a lit fireplace with a, extensive mirror over an extensive mantle. And, with a small bout of panic she looks across the room to find Henry (ceases the panicking) in royal garb and a baby dragon by his side… granted the dragon was the size of her son, but he was a baby.

"NED!" Henry cried, "I knew I'd get a pet dragon here!"

She looks back to Emma, "Do you believe in the curse now?"

"Hell yeah." Emma's eyes are wide as she looks around, "But I believe in that kiss more…" She says and leans in for another. After a few more kisses, she looks at Regina, "What do you think happened to everyone?"

"Mirror!" Regina looks above the fireplace.

"Yes, My Queen."

"What's happened since the dark curse broke?"

"The dark curse never happened my queen. Not in this world. You are happy here. You are respected. And most importantly… you are not evil. The other queen, Queen Emma has just returned from battle against a faraway kingdom… King James and Queen Snow needed all the help they could get… You stay for Prince Henry."

Emma and Regina look at each other and sigh happily.

"If there's nothing further, shall I retire, my Queen?"

"Yes… please…" She waves the mirror off.

"I told you… we're getting out happily ever after." Henry smiles.


End file.
